


Homework

by Gwenling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>March 2005 Challenge Entry<br/>Double-drabble that includes truncate, lamb, dragon. <br/>You must use one of the words (your choice) twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the So Far Away verse

“Would you care to explain this?” Draco asked.   
  
“It’s Cassie’s homework. What’s there to explain?”   
  
“This! The last sentence!”   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with the last sentence, Draco.”   
  
“Yes – there – is. She used the word incorrectly.”   
  
“Looks fine to me.”   
  
“Well it would, you idiot. You’re the one who got her hooked on that – rubbish.”   
  
“It’s not rubbish, Draco. It’s humor. Something you seem to be lacking right about now.”   
  
“This is not funny, Harry.”   
  
“Yes it is, Draco.”   
  
“You can’t allow this to continue.”   
  
“I’m her father, Draco, and if she enjoys watching Blue Collar TV with me, then I’m not going to stop her.”   
  
“I’m killing Chad and Allen when they get here. It’s their fault for getting you hooked on it.”   
  
“You have to admit, though, she did a bang-up job with it. ‘My truncate my favorite lamb and dragon.’ Brilliant!”   
  
“Of course you would think that. You’re an idiot.”   
  
“Git.”   
  
“Wanker.”   
  
“Is that a request?”   
  
“AARRRGGGHH!”   
  
“Give it up, my Dragon. You know it’s funny, so just go ahead and laugh. You know you want to.”   
  
“Well, maybe.”   
  
“See. I told you.”   
  
“Still, Allen and Chad will get theirs when they get here.”   
  
“I figured as much.”


End file.
